pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The War Update
Basic Info This is a BRAND NEW UPDATE for Plants vs Zombies: Heroes as it includes War based Plants and zombies and a 2 more Heroes, some new missions, a new tribe, and a new trait, unfortunately there are no new classes...and contact me on my user page, the Name is Potato Smasher IPAD verison. (List of Jobs) A Brilliant Mind, I need some creativity! I'll allow you to add your ideas but you know add them in the right place thought. Artist, my art is terrible... If you are the artist you can add the pictures you drawn for. LIST OF NEW THINGS Heroes Misc. * 20 new plants and Zombies * And a new tribe called Military for Both Plant and Zombie Sides * A new trait called Radiation, When a plant with the trait "Radition" hurts a zombie the zombies in the neighboring lanes also get hurt. New Plant Cards! Tomato Bomb: a 2/1 plant from the Inventive Class Description: These zombies are making me mad!!!!!!!!!! Ability: when destroyed all zombies get -2 health Rarity: uncommon Costs: 3 sun Recon Weed: a 2/1 plant from the Mega-Grow Class Description: WE NEED SOME BACKUP, I NEED A MEDIC, A MEDIC!!! Ability: You gain a card from your deck Rarity: Common Costs: 2 sun Veteran Bean: a 2/2 bean from the Smarty Class Description: Fighting Zombies again is a Pain in the hole! Ability: When another bean is played this plant gets +1/+1 Rarity: Rare Costs: 3 sun Toxic Pea: a 4/3 plant that is from the Mega-Grow class Description: I was just a normal pea but a zombie dumped toxic waste on me... Ability: None Trait: radiation Rarity: Super-Rare Costs: 5 sun Torch-Thrower: a 4/3 plant from the Kaboom Class Description: Scorching Zombies to their Doom is Fun. Ability: All Kaboom Plants get 2 more Damage when this card is played Trait: Strikethrough Rarity: Super-Rare Costs: 5 sun Medic-Flower: A 1/3 plant who Start of Turn: gives one plant 1+ health Description: She's pretty sure, she's the best medic in the world Ability: Start on Turn: gives a plant 1+ health Rarity: uncommon Costs: 3 sun Signature superpower Potato's Revenge: a Signature superpower Description: We need help, send more reinforcements! Rarity: Legendary Ability: Makes plants that have 4 or more health in each ground lane Cost: 1 sun ZPG BOOM: a Signature superpower Description: do you like cannons, if no then BOOM! Rarity: Legendary Ability: does 4 damage to any plant in any lane Cost: 1 brain New Zombie Cards! Zombie Military Dog handler: a 3/2 zombie from the Pet Class Description: The Dog was injected with Zombie DNA, BRAINZZZZZ Rarity: Uncommon Ability: when a plant is planted the zombie gets 1 more strength costs: 3 brains Sniper Zombie: a 1/3 zombie from the brainy class Description: when l destroy a plant, l get it's juicy plant brain. Traits: Deadly Rarity: Super-Rare Ability: kills any plant from any lane Costs: 3 brains Plane Zombie: a 3/3 zombie from the Crazy Class Description: spend 3 years at Zomvard College, and he still failed... Rarity: Super-Rare Ability: gets +2/+2 when placed on heights Costs: 4 brains Military Zombie: a 3/2 zombie from the Brainy Class Description: Honestly, I think I'm better then that weak basic zombie. Rarity: Super-Rare Ability: All Zombies with Military Tribe get 1+ strength Costs:4 Brains Zombie Gas: A trick that makes all Plant on ground lanes get 3- health and from the Brainy Class Description: Is the gas deadly or just Stinky that Plants can't bare it? Rarity: uncommon Ability: All plants on ground lanes get 3- health Costs: 3 Brains Nuke: a trick from the Brainy Class Description: All that radiation inside of me wants to burst out. Ability: every plant on the ground lanes and destroy the plant you choose. Rarity: 6 brains Rarity: Legendary Trivia *Some Card descriptions are based off of some phrases! Category:PVZH